1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to static frequency divider circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
A static frequency divider usually refers to a frequency divider consisting of two latches connected in series with a feedback path connected between. A commonly used static frequency divider circuit structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. Its configuration and operation are readily understood by those skilled in the art.
It has become of great interest to provide circuitry capable of operation at lower voltage supplies. For example, circuitry operable at 3.3 V instead of 5.0 V is now common. Movement towards still lower voltage levels is anticipated. Thus, a need exists for a static frequency divider circuit suitable for lower voltage operation. FIG. 2 illustrates just such a prior art circuit whose configuration and operation are well understood by those skilled in the art. It is of some importance, however, to point out, in comparing the conventional high voltage circuit of FIG. 1 to the low voltage circuit of FIG. 2, that the low voltage circuit fails to allow for an inter-stage buffer circuit with a full bipolar implementation due to the limited headroom which is available at low voltage (for example, 3.3 V) operation.
A need accordingly exists for a static frequency divider which can provide for high speed operation at lower supply voltages.